bobs_burgersfandomcom-20200223-history
Jimmy Pesto, Jr.
James "Jimmy Pesto" Poplopovich, Jr. also known as Jimmy Pesto, Jr. or J-Ju is the son of Jimmy Pesto and the older brother of Andy and Ollie Pesto. Jimmy works as a busboy at Jimmy Pesto's Pizzeria. He is Tina's love interest although he doesn't always realize that she loves him. His passion is "dancing his feelings." He first appeared in the episode Sheesh! Cab, Bob? when Tina was turning 13, and she invited everyone in her class to her party, including Jimmy Jr. In the episode, Tina plans to kiss Jimmy Jr. under a disco ball at her party, but the rivalry between Bob and Jimmy Pesto Sr. the Bad Man prevents Jimmy Jr. from attending, unless Bob gives Jimmy Pesto his mustache. At the party, while Tina is dancing with Glitter, Marbles, and Cha-Cha, Bob shows her that he was able to get permission for Jimmy Jr. come to her party. She then kisses Bob on the cheek and says, "Thanks, Dad, you're the best pimp I'll ever have." Tina and Jimmy Jr. then kiss under the disco ball. It is occasionally unclear how Jimmy Jr. feels toward Tina. He approved of her erotic friend fiction, starring himself, in Bad Tina, but tends to forget they are dating in favor for time spent with best friend and wrestling buddy, Zeke and dancing by himself. In The Belchies, Jimmy Jr. is invited by Tina to a treasure hunt at an abandoned Taffy Factory. Jimmy decides to invite his wrestling buddy, Zeke and his little brothers, Andy and Ollie. In the end, Tina rejects him, but goes back after seeing his butt. In My Fuzzy Valentine, Tina does not want to go to school to risk getting a "from" on his Valentine, opposed to a "love" on the end. She ends up not going to school. At the end of the day, Jimmy Jr. brings her the homework and a valentine. It says "♡ Jimmy Junior". In Two for Tina, He shows jealousy towards Josh and tries to win back Tina; first with the help of Zeke, then with Gene and Louise. He later shows up at the performing arts school dance that Josh and Tina are attending and challenges Josh to a dance off. Tina then breaks the fight because it was getting too dangerous and recommended that they "share" Tina in what would be a triangular relationship. Both Jimmy Jr. and Josh don't really feel like it's right, so they tell her that if she is a one-man girl again, they wouldn't mind asking her out again. In The Unnatural, Jimmy agrees to go on a date with an overly-caffeinated Tina, although he seems confused by the speed at which she asks him, and it's unclear if the date ever happens, since she set the time for 5 AM. After Linda and Louise sell the espresso machine, Tina's caffeine withdrawals cause her to snap at him. In Gene It On Jimmy Jr. goes on a date with Tina who is unable to properly speak due to biting her tongue while cheer leading. Louise attends the date along with them playing as Tina's "translator". Upset with how Louise is making the date go, Tina tells Jimmy she would have rather the date been "walking along the beach, watching 27 dresses, and kiss and stuff." Jimmy agrees and they share a kiss. In The Land Ship, ''after Tina and Jordan split due to her painting over the graffiti on the ship, Jimmy turns to Tina and asks her about her relationship with Jordan. Tina says they went out for a few days and they kissed but she couldn't breathe. Jimmy Jr. responds with "I don't need the details." but then asks her to watch the parade together. Relationships Tina Belcher He is Tina's love interest although he doesn't always realize that she loves him. In Burger Wars, Tina attempts to get him to notice her by slow dancing. They've kissed at least three times & have gone on dates, but he frequently forgets that they're going steady. Zeke Zeke is on the schools wrestling team with Jimmy, Jr. and are shown to have a very friendly relationship. Jimmy Pesto The two haven’t spoken much during the series. Pesto, Sr. seems to hate his dancing and in The Belchies when he starts dancing he yells “Don’t tell me not to dance, dad!”. He is not shown to be very sympathetic towards him even when he got Saturday detention in The Runway Club. Appearance He has light brown hair and has a similar chin to his father’s. He wears a yellow shirt under a blue vest, black pants and white shoes. He is sometimes seen wearing red headphones. When he was in fifth grade he wore dental headgear, which possibly contributed to his lisp. Trivia *Can often be seen wearing headphones and dancing by himself. *Has a severe sometimes unintelligible, lisp, either due to braces (he previously wore headgear), a natural speech impediment (as he mentions in ''The Unnatural), or both. *Parodied Kevin Bacon's famous warehouse dance scene from Footloose ''(1984) for the end credits scene of ''The Belchies to the tune of "Taffy Butt". *In Courtney Wheeler's "Working Girl" musical he plays Jack Trainer, he reprises the role in the hybrid "Work Hard or Die Tryin' Girl". Appearances Season 1 *Sheesh! Cab, Bob? (first appearance in broadcast order) *Spaghetti Western and Meatballs *Burger Wars (first appearance in production order) *Lobsterfest (non speaking cameo) Season 2 *The Belchies *Bad Tina Season 3 *Nude Beach *Broadcast Wagstaff School News *My Fuzzy Valentine *O.T.: The Outside Toilet *Two for Tina *Family Fracas *Carpe Museum *The Unnatural Season 4 *Bob and Deliver *Presto Tina-o *Easy Com-mercial, Easy Go-mercial *The Frond Files *Mazel Tina *Gene It On *World Wharf II: The Wharfening (or How Bob Saves/Destroys the Town - Part II) Season 5 *Work Hard or Die Trying, Girl *Tina and the Real Ghost *Friends With Burger-fits *Midday Run *Can't Buy Me Math *The Millie-churian Candidate *The Gayle Tales *L'il Hard Dad (non speaking cameo) *The Runway Club *Itty Bitty Ditty Committee *The Oeder Games Season 6 *The Land Ship *The Gene and Courtney Show *Lice Things Are Lice *Stand By Gene Gallery Jimmyjrmain.jpg|Jimmy Jr. as an adult in Tina's lobster fantasy Jju braces.png|Jimmy, Jr.'s 5th grade picture External Links *Jimmy Pesto, Jr. - Love Interest Wiki Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Secondary/Minor Characters Category:Wagstaff Students Category:Characters introduced in Season 1 Category:Boys Category:Pesto Family Category:Love interest Category:Secondary Characters